khyatixfandomcom-20200215-history
Cadence Emyr
'''Cadence '''is a minor character in RedEmyr and the main antagonist in Witch Carnival. She is a powerful witch who is responsible for the suffering of many characters throughout the stories. Appearance Cadence is depicted as a pale-skinned woman with blue eyes. She has fluffy, wild black hair that slicks upwards in several locations. Though she prefers to keep it short, while depicted as a prisoner in Witch Carnival, she is forced to keep it floor length long due to her inability to cut it. She is often depicted with red lipstick as well. Outfit wise, Cadence is depicted in a large variety, ranging from short to long sleeves. However, she commonly has tight leggings, and she can be noted to rarely wear shoes. Personality Cadence is shown to be a rather malicious person. She has little respect for others, especially those she views as arrogant or lacking in ability. She is more likely to view those around her as pawns and arguable has no true friends. Further, she is manipulative and cunning, always working whatever angle she can to achieve her own goals. She can be immensely vengeful towards those who disrupt her plans. However, she does have a certain flirtatious charm about her, especially when talking to those she's interested in. Abilities Magic Cadence is shown to be a powerful magic user, being able to create illusions and even sustain a man made planet. Story Thus Far Backstory Sometime before Witch Carnival begins, Cadence made a man-made planet. However, finding she couldn't sustain it, she began to experiment with other energy sustaining methods. Eventually, she becomes a teacher at Daphne's college and begins training pupils in the ways of magic. In so doing, Cadence begins her army of witches whose purpose is to steal energy from others. One pupil she takes a particular liking to is Daphne. However, the two have a falling out after Daphne realizes Cadence's plans, and Cadence blames Otis for Daphne's defection. RedEmyr Cadence is seen for a brief moment in Draco's dream, criticizing his pride and saying she wanted to make a bet with him. She denotes she had a "fun" punishment picked out for him. Witch Carnival Cadence is first seen in a basement like area of Daphne's being held prisoner with her hands enclosed in strong, metal cuffs. Daphne arrives and informs Cadence her witch Heather, but Cadence only halfheartedly laments while pushing Daphne's buttons by assuring Daphne she's still Cadence's favorite. As Daphne rebuffs her, Cadence notices Daphne's second ring and realizes Daphne has located her second love, Milo. Intrigued, Cadence proposes a game: Milo will fight one of her witches. Together, she and Daphne hash out terms with Cadence making the game seem little risk for Daphne. Eventually Daphne agrees to them and leaves. Sometime later, Cadence is seen trapped in a bubble in the stands of a stadium area preparing to watch Milo fight her chosen witch. When the fight begins and Cadence's witch is revealed to be an illusion of Daphne, Daphne attempts to call Cadence out. However, Cadence points out it is her wish by the nature of its creation, and Otis encourages Daphne to back off. As the battle begins and turns sour, though, Daphne banishes Cadence's illusion, much to Cadence's irritation. Otis and Daphne both berate Cadence before Daphne banishes her back to her prison. Yet, Cadence manages to whisper a spell that effects Milo before being forced out. In the evening, Cadence is seen freeing herself from her chains when Daphne's energy is disrupted by the spell Cadence cast on Milo. She quickly transforms herself into a more presentable appearance and exits her dungeon. After some exploring, she finds her way to a room upstairs where she spots of rose-shaped filled with energy. Cadence begins to extract the energy, but is tackled by Vidar who spotted her going up. Panicked, Cadence pushes Vidar into the rose, where he becomes trapped just as Daphne enters the room. Cadence at first commands Daphne to free Vidar, but realizes Vidar can become the planet seed for her planet. Satisfied, Cadence makes her escape before Daphne can retaliate. Relationships Draco Emyr Cadence has an antagonistic relationship with Draco. She both fears and loathes Draco's arrogance and magic, which causes her to lash out and seek vengeance against him in whichever way she can. Her hatred goes far enough for her to implement sadistic measures. Daphne Robelsue Cadence has an antagonistic but flirtatious relationship with Daphne. While she does view Daphne as an enemy who's keeping her trapped, she nevertheless appears to still like Daphne very much. However, this does not stop Cadence from savoring moments where she irritates Daphne. Otis Hummel Cadence and Otis have an antagonistic relationship. While not personally interacting, as Daphne's ally it automatically makes Otis her enemy. She views Otis as somewhat difficult since he is no real use to her plans. Milo Thorne Cadence and Milo have an antagonistic relationship. As Daphne's ally, it automatically makes Milo her enemy. However, she views Milo as more pathetic and usable as a pawn compared to Otis. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Witch Carnival Category:Witch Carnival Characters Category:RedEmyr Category:RedEmyr Characters